


The Sound of Silence

by Adraste2018



Series: The Sound of Silence [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Designated Target, Gen, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraste2018/pseuds/Adraste2018
Summary: The response/lack there of to the line“Just Push the buttons I tell you to push, Monkey” always bothered me.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing. Figured I'd start with some situational blurbs to get the fingers moving again. Hope you enjoy

_“Just Push the buttons I tell you to push, Monkey”_

Silence filled the bull pen area. It was like everyone held their breath at the same time.

“What did you just say to me, Probie?”

“Wha..Tony..it’s not hard,” McGee started to say.

“No. You don’t get to speak to anyone that way,” Tony’s eyes shifted towards Gibbs, but the team lead didn’t seem inclined to intervene.

“That level of disrespect is okay with you, boss?”

“Didn’t say it to me, DiNozzo.”

Tony’s eyes rose up to the second level and noticed the director watching. He raised an eyebrow, was she going to say anything. Director Shepherd just stared back at him, a slight smirk dancing along her lips.

“Fine,” Tony said quietly and tossed the remote to McGee.

He walked over to his desk and pulled up his email software. He selected one of his draft emails and quickly edited it before sending the file to HR, Gibbs and the director.

“I’m done.”

He placed his badge and unloaded weapon onto his desk and grabbed his backpack and Mighty Mouse stapler and headed for the stairs.

As the stairwell door closed behind him, there was the sound of a roomful of people breathing again.

The silence was broken.


End file.
